Episode 944 (12th January 1970)
Plot Ena annoys Annie when she makes jibes about all her customers being at The Flying Horse. Jack is annoyed that their New Year takings are down £15 on last year's and that Betty refuses to return. Elsie refuses to discuss Alan with Len. He tells her how much younger than him Anita Reynolds is and Elsie warns him about making a fool of himself. Emily tells Sandra that Ray was taken to hospital after fainting in The Flying Horse. The doctor told him that he is getting better, albeit slowly. Ray is back in No.3 and holding Bernard to his bet. Hilda riles Elsie into hinting that Irma is unhappy in Australia but Hilda doesn't understand what she means. Annie graciously tells Cyril that Betty can return any time she chooses. Val tells Maggie to fight Anita for Len. Alan returns and Elsie sees him in the Rovers. He tells her he stood her up because he doesn't want to get involved. Maggie summons Anita to the shop and tells her that she doesn't want her to hurt Len. Cyril tells Annie that Betty is thinking about her offer. Elsie tells Alan that they could just be friends. Hilda demands to know what Elsie meant and is told straight out how unhappy Irma is. Val and Sandra dress Bernard up as a nurse for the bet. Len and Alan plan a foursome with Anita and Elsie. Bernard and Ray set off on their walk, watched by the laughing regulars. Elsie realises Sandra has fallen for Ray. A hurt Hilda asks Elsie to keep quiet what she knows. Elsie feels terrible for saying too much. Bernard and Ray are stopped by a Policeman who takes Bernard's name. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Anita Reynolds - Elisabeth Sladen *Policeman - Ian Barritt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Back room *Alan Howard's Salon *Manchester Road Notes *The Grape Street set for the frontage of the Coronation Street exterior makes both its colour debut in the main programme in this episode and its first appearance in brick after having been rebuilt in November and December 1969 (pictured above), however it's first true appearance had been some two weeks before when it featured in the Coronation Street contribution to the ITV Christmas Day spectacular All Star Comedy Carnival. The previous wooden set had last appeared in Episode 924 (3rd November 1969). *The OB recording of the scene with Ray Langton and Bernard Butler being stopped by a policeman was recorded in Water Street, adjacent to Grape Street and the three actors perform next to the wall containing the outdoor set with the office block of the Granada Television studios being seen in the background. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bernard gets on his high heels *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,050,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (about Betty Turpin): "Put some folk behind a boozer bar, they think they're the Queen Mother, don't they? Oh, present company exonerated of course. No, what I'm implying is, if you'll take my advice Mrs. Walker, you'll keep that one well away from Mr. Walker." Annie Walker: "Mrs. Ogden, to the best of my belief, I have never taken your advice in anything, and I'm certainly not going to start now." --- Len Fairclough (to Elsie Tanner): "Hey - remember me? I'm the fellah whose wall you knock on every time you're in trouble." Episode 0944